tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Madness Wiki
Image:WorldMap1.jpg|710px|center|link=The Known Lands poly 2163 1085 1844 986 1759 865 1787 738 1702 603 1823 532 1667 270 1504 213 1532 177 1426 71 1411 0 2716 0 2674 28 2830 64 2574 567 2816 603 2730 787 2730 943 2660 1106 2567 1177 2128 1099 The Gloaming North poly 1199 1865 1312 1688 1390 1723 1496 1695 1511 1624 1596 1603 1830 1645 1979 1596 2078 1596 2184 1645 2262 1596 2610 1603 2766 1624 2766 2000 2716 2050 2546 2121 2447 2248 2355 2397 2199 2752 2149 2830 2050 2809 1865 2730 1766 2546 1418 2177 1270 2071 The Shining South poly 2780 1957 2752 1624 2865 1560 3277 1482 3383 1560 3645 1596 3979 1617 4028 1262 4043 1113 4262 901 4411 830 4390 1305 4525 1574 4504 1823 4468 2035 4284 2177 4092 2262 4043 2504 3851 2610 3723 2702 3277 2504 3071 2305 2887 2270 2645 2518 2596 2511 2702 2135 The Eternal East poly 1284 1688 1142 1546 887 1461 780 1496 489 1489 291 1383 191 1355 99 1426 57 1511 43 1858 71 1936 255 2128 511 2255 830 2270 1064 2142 The Dreaming West poly 4007 312 4163 234 4227 14 4518 28 4511 92 4390 355 4383 454 4220 539 4092 482 4007 376 Sommerland poly 610 511 504 461 390 355 447 213 624 404 Watchwind Isles circle 99 1695 200 Fever Sea poly 7 1426 1794 872 2730 794 4518 1560 4518 7 21 7 Sunquench Sea poly 191 1362 1730 603 2809 624 4376 1511 4433 1681 1348 1823 333 1603 Glimmering Sea poly 7 1823 1071 1929 1213 1851 4525 1844 4511 2943 0 2936 Sea of Knives Featured Article Selvanesco The capital of Zilaresco is the largest city in The Gloaming North, it is a veritable nation unto itself and the beating heart of the north's industrial revolution. Founded in the later days of the bygone Altean Empire by the hero Rolento the Sylvan at the mouth of three rivers, it... Read More Obon The Obon 'are a large, cyclopean race that originate in the vast system of tunnels beneath the Shining South. Obon society at large is strictly bound to a set of ancient Tenets that dictate their very survival as a people... ''Read More Hakeshar '''Hakeshar is called The City of Champions or the City of Monuments for it is proud beyond hubris of its many legends and heroes. Less flatteringly it is called the City of Blood, for many of those legends and heroes have come to a dark end. The city is ruled by an oligarchy of decadent, aristocratic merchant Houses; with the lead house selected by a contest of champions. Its patron Beast God is The Bull... Read More Vuscovi language Vuscovi (Yѡi Ѵuscoѵo`бaѧto jʌ.wiː.ˌvʊs.ko.vɔː.ˈbɑːx.to) is a Wilusic language spoken in the nations of Tyvic and Vasque. It derives its vocabulary from ancient Wilusic, with prior descendants assumed to be ancient languages of the Shining South, much like the two other language families of The Gloaming North. Vuscovi features many regional dialects, with creoles widely spoken beyond the borders of the Vuscovi fatherland, including Empearvin, Voovin, Vuscoran and Emerian... Read More Moloch The Bull Moloch, commonly referred to simply as The Bull is a being revered as the god of Ambition and Heroic Bloodshed. He is the patron divinity of the city-state of Hakeshar, and guarantees its bountiful harvests and general prosperity in exchange for worship and blood sacrifice... Read More Category:Content